


</jealousy>

by Derp



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Other, here i go sinning again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derp/pseuds/Derp
Summary: You're in the market for a new laptop, the Squip is anything but helpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as an actual idea and then it just dissolved into shenanigans. i regret nothing and everything. by any means, enjoy.

“This is a waste of time,” The Squip mumbles as he stares dejectedly out the car window from the passenger seat beside you. He strums his fingers on his thigh before continuing, “Have I mentioned it also offends me?”

 You snort at him as you pull into a vacant spot, and put the car into park. Turning off the engine, you shake your head at him, “I’m buying a new laptop you dweeb, not guzzling mountain dew red, cut the theatrics.” The Squip goes to make a remark but you cut him off, “-- and don’t say I don’t need a laptop because you’re a super computer...as high tech as you claim to be, you still can’t run google docs or open my emails.”

 He frowns, but follows you as you exit the car, heading towards the entrance of Best Buy. The automatic doors whir to life as you approach, and the two of you enter. Once indoors, you grab a cart and make your way towards the back of the store, where the laptops are sold. The Squip is resigned as you walk along, grumbling to himself as he kicks at the linoleum floor.

 “Hello! Can I help you with anything today? Are you looking to purchase a laptop?” A friendly faced employee pops into view, he smiles widely and rocks on his heels.

 You go to respond, but the Squip cuts you off, “You may as well show us the best device you have because I guarantee it is still inferior to my programming.” He puffs his chest out slightly, his mouth pulled into a slight snarl.

 The employee, Eric (as stated on his nametag), blinks slowly, “Right so… um... do you want to look at the Macs or…?” He clasps his hands together and stands stiffly in front of you both.

 Breathing deeply, you pinch the bridge of your nose, “I’m sorry, yes, the Macs would be fine... whatever you suggest.” Eric motions for you to follow, so you take the Squip’s hand in your own and make your way over to the Apple display area. His hand tightens gently around yours and you can feel your heart clench; there’s something endearing about his jealousy towards a laptop, of all things.

 Upon reaching the Macs, Eric launches into a long winded explanation of the different models and specs for each. You listen intently, only slightly distracted by the Squip’s fingers tracing patterns onto your palm. Once he is finished explaining everything, you thank Eric for his time and he makes his way back towards the front of the store. You notice that the Squip has wandered off as well, but quickly spot him pacing through the aisles of different computers. You smile for a moment, just admiring him.

 The admiration is short lived as you notice that as he passes each computer, the screensaver changes from the default, abstract art, to evil kermit. You slap a hand over your mouth and ward off the laughter that is trying to escape. Struggling to convey as much seriousness into a whisper as possible, you hiss at him, “SQUIP. STOP.”

He turns his head lazily towards you, sporting a shit eating grin. Narrowing your eyes, you stomp over to him. Stopping directly in front of him, you fist your hand into his shirt, tugging him down so you can whisper in his ear, “Could you not be annoying for like… 5 seconds!!?” You thump his chest with your fist and turn swiftly on your heels, heading back towards the display you had been looking at. He snickers lightly and goes back to walking the aisles.

 You eventually find an Air Book that seems to be what you’re looking for, so you place it into your cart and head towards the checkout line. The Squip trots over and joins you, but he looks distracted, his gaze fixated on something behind you. Following his line of sight, you spot a mini fridge, stocked with different sodas- and mountain dew. Rolling your eyes, you quickly jog over to the cooler and grab a bottle. You go to drop it into the cart, but notice that the Air Book is missing. Breathing deeply you spin around to face him, “Right. So. Where is it?”

 He feigns confusion and puts a hand to his chest, “I am unsure of what you mean. If you are however referring to the device-,” he looks pointedly at the empty cart,”- then I am letting you know that you will never find it,” his eyes slowly grow darker, “I have hidden it in a location in which even the most advanced technologies would not be able to locate its whereabouts.” He seems to buzz with energy as he finishes giving his somewhat dramatic speech.

 You stare at him for a moment before responding,  “You’re just holding it behind your back, aren’t you?” The Squip eyes widen slightly and he shifts his arms, which are pulled behind him. He goes to respond, but you cut him off, “Just put it in the cart.”

 “But-”

 “Cart.”

 He looks slightly crestfallen as he puts the laptop back and crosses his arms. You eventually make it to the register and as the cashier rings you up, you nudge the Squip’s hip with your own, “You’re not actually jealous right?” You stand on your tiptoes to give a quick peck to his cheek, studying his expression closely. 

 His face looks stormy for a moment, but he softens at the kiss and exhales slowly, “No. I suppose not,” He looks at the laptop, which is now bagged and being handed to you buy the cashier, and he smirks slightly, “-its operating system is nowhere near as advanced as mine anyway.”

 


End file.
